


Mysterious Potions Master

by jlynnross394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlynnross394/pseuds/jlynnross394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan and her best friend Renee transfer to Hogwarts from North Americas School Of Magic for their seventh and last year of schooling. While there Megan falls for the mysterious potions master, Severus Snape, who is also her professor. Join the two friends on their wild adventure into the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> One: all the known characters belong to Queen Rowling and Renee and Megan belong to me.  
> two: it has not been beta read yet so sorry for any mistakes.  
> -JlynnRoss

I walk downstairs carrying my last box. I still can't believe my parents are making me move schools. I'm about to start my last year and have to go to a different school, on a different continent. The only good thing about moving to Scotland is I'm going to Hogwarts Shool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I'm a witch. For the last six years I've gone to North Americas School for Magic. Yeah the names not really original. all my friends are jealous that i get to go to Hogwarts even though that means probably never seeing them again. Also i had to break up with my boyfriend who I've been going out with since third year. But that was kind of a good thing. See since the beginning of sixth year he has been slowly drifting towards the Dark Arts and that terrifies me. I've heard about Voldemort and the Death Eaters but they never really ventured over here. since my mother is a muggle and my father a wizard my life has always been part muggle part magical. And with that i found a way to make my cell phone work inside the castle. It just took a couple spells and alot of studying but it paid off. Now i can still talk to my muggle friends and with my owl Athena i can talk to all my magical friends from the states. 

I put the box in the living room. Since I'm not seventeen yet, i will be in less then a month on September 13, i can't shrink the box myself. My dad will and then we will be using a port key to get to a safe spot in our neighborhood. Not my favorite way of traveling, id rather fly on a broom seeing as i was one of the chasers on my quidditch team, but it is fast and alot more simple then flying on a muggle airplane. 

"Megan are you all packed? The port key leaves in half in hour and we still have to walk to the safe spot." My mom says. It's weird hearing her talk about magic since she's a muggle. "um yeah i have everything" i reply after checking my purse to see if my wand is in it, it is. my father shrinks my box and my moms last one then we walk outside. After making sure everything is locked up we walk down the street until we reach the end. I pull out my phone, five minutes till the port key leaves. We walk into the woods then find the port key. We all grab onto it then wait. After a few seconds i feel a distinct pull on my belly button and think that skipping breakfast was a good idea. Me and my mom both land on our bottoms while my dad lands on his feet. I roll my eyes thinking 'show off' but smile. My dad is really an excellent wizard. We walk to our new house and i grin. Its a beautiful house. Not to big, not to small. Its two story but it has a huge yard and a security fence. The closest neighbors were at least half a mile away. Perfect for flying. I'd have to stay low but i could still fly and that thought made me like this house even more. 

We walk inside and see that it has three bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms. i walk up the stairs and see two bedrooms on the right with there own bathrooms and a master bedroom and bath on the left. I walk into the first bedroom on the right and automatically claim it. Its spacious and has a balcony on the right wall and the bathroom and closet are on the left. The room is painted a dark purple. My father comes in and puts my boxes on the floor and puts them back to they're original size. Next he sits my shrunken bed dresser night stand and desk on the floor and says the same spell. After he leaves i decorate my room and put everything where it should be and i lay down on my bed and fall asleep.


End file.
